


What's Mine Is Yours

by lyfthemuffinmoth



Series: TMA Domestic Fluff Prompts [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, No beta we kayak like Tim, Not on my watch, Other, Trans Martin Blackwood, did i mention i project on martin kartin blackwood, domestic fluff baybe, i grabbed a thirty day challenge thing and a random number generator, i sneak my favourite rarepair in there in the background because i can, jimmy magma whomst, martin actually has a degree now, mmmm polyarchives, no body snatchin, sasha also does work but what i dunno, so fun times for the homies, supernatural what supernatural, teacher jon baybe, the one i got was, tim works in a coffee shop, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyfthemuffinmoth/pseuds/lyfthemuffinmoth
Summary: In which everyone's favourite quad steals each other's clothes
Relationships: (mentioned/background), Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Sasha James, Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker, Original Elias Bouchard/Rosie, Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker, poly archives baybe
Series: TMA Domestic Fluff Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918384
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	What's Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi thanks a bunch for clicking this funky fic!! I hope you enjoy

He knew he would never admit it, but Tim liked the way Jon dressed. The way all of them dressed, but Jon’s style was a lot different than that of the rest. Jon dressed a lot more uptight, and it wasn’t something that someone would assume Tim liked because it was oh so different from his own Hawaiian shirts. Or ‘island boy shirts’ as Sasha liked to call them. 

Yet, Tim had to admit it had its charm to it. In a professor kind of way. So he told himself that it really wasn’t that weird to try it on when he slipped Jon’s shirt on before leaving their shared apartment. It looked fairly different on him then on Jon, and sure, Tim also didn’t button it up as far as Jon did but it felt nice. The shirt felt like Jon. It felt like home. 

Tim snorted at the thought as he walked out of the apartment. He tried to be as quiet as he could when closing the door, not wanting to wake any of the others. He had somewhere to be and it was early.

As he walked down the street with his hands in his jean pockets, he found himself just smiling and looking around. For some reason it felt nicer like this. It felt safer, which obviously was ridiculous. Just because he was wearing his boyfriend’s clothes, didn’t mean his spirit was there to protect him or some shit. It still did though, in its own cheesy unexplainable way.

It wasn’t… a bad feeling, all things considered.

No, Tim decided. It wasn’t a bad feeling at all. 

As he walked into the small coffee shop, he greeted his co-worker with a smile. She smiled back at him, then glanced at his shirt. “New shirt?” she questioned, a grin on her face.

“Oh shut up, Rosie.” 

Rosie chuckled and smiled back at him. “It suits you.” she commented as she held out his apron. He took it and carefully put it on, tying it up behind his neck. 

“Why thank you.” he said, grinning back at her. He walked into the kitchen of the coffee shop and began to get everything ready for the day. He usually stayed in the back as Rosie dealt with all the customers. She’d worked as a receptionist before, so Tim supposed she did have more experience with that.

After sorting everything out, Tim walked back into the customer part of the coffee shop, to find Rosie on the phone. Probably talking to her partner. The two talked to each other constantly, and Tim would say something about if he wasn’t the exact same with his partners, but he was, so he just didn’t mention it.

“Yeah. Alright. Love you. Bye, Eli.”

Rosie hung up the phone and looked at Tim. “Eavesdropping, are we?” she teased. “Wow, Stoker, that is a low move.”

Tim stuck her tongue out at her. “As if you don’t look over my shoulder everytime I text my partners.” he pointed out.

Rosie chuckled. “Alright, alright. You’re right.”

They both perked up their heads when the bell above the door chimed.

“Well. Let’s get to work.”

* * *

Jon could never quite figure out how Martin always made those big comfy sweaters look so stylish. Whenever Jon put on a sweater, it would just swallow him whole. It would look all baggy and wrong. It felt nice, sure, but it wasn’t really something that looked great on him.

Luckily for Jon, he was working from home today, so he didn’t care how he looked. No one except for Tim, Sasha and Martin were going to see him anyways. So Jon carefully got out of bed, carefully untangling his legs from Martin’s and lifting his arm from where it had been resting on Sasha’s shoulder.

Tim always worked early on Wednesdays, so he was already gone by the time Jon walked into the kitchen. He put on the kettle and walked back into their bedroom. He slipped into some trousers and then pulled one of Martin’s soft sweaters over his head after a short moment of hesitation. 

He then walked back into the kitchen and took the kettle off the stove. He poured three cups of tea, one for Sasha, one for Martin and one for himself. He added a small hint of sugar to Sasha’s, a couple spoons of sugar and a lot of milk to Martin’s and a fairly big amount of sugar to his own. 

Sasha’s mug was a light blue, with the black inscription  _ ‘I’m surrounded by idiots.’  _ written on it. Tim had gotten it for her for Christmas once, and she’d never stopped using it.

Martin’s mug was a light brown colour with the black silhouette of a cat painted on the front of it. It had been a gift from Jon for when Martin finished his time at school. He hadn’t been able to finish school when he was younger, but now that he was able to, he had decided to try and get a degree anyways, and the mug had been a graduation present of sorts.

Jon’s mug was pale white with the text  _ ‘I’m not arguing. I’m just explaining why I’m right.’ _ written onto it. A gift from Sasha from when he’d gotten his first job as a teacher. 

He stirred all the mugs with a smile on his face. He knew he wasn’t as great as Martin at making tea, but he just wanted to do something nice if he was being honest.

He yawned to himself as he put the mugs of tea on the kitchen table and then pulled out his phone to text Tim.

**The ‘Hot’ Boyfriend**

Goodmorning, Tim

Morning, Jon <33

  
  


Jon chuckled to himself as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. One night, they had all stayed up too late and had had a little too much wine, and Tim had taken Jon’s phone and changed the name in his contacts. Jon hadn’t bothered to change it.

He walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat. He picked up his white mug and held it in his hands, letting it fog up his glasses as he carefully took a sip.

* * *

Martin never really understood the concept of ‘trans men can’t present femininely’. If cis men did it, it was praised so much, but if trans men did so they were just told that they ‘weren’t really trans’. It didn’t really make sense to Martin. After spending a lot of time with his partners, he got more comfortable with himself and decided that he should just be able to wear what made him happy and comfortable. And so that was what he did most of the time.

Martin woke up with a soft yawn. He found himself waking up with his head resting on Sasha’s chest. He groaned a little and sat up, reaching for his glasses. He slipped them on and stood up. He looked around the room and ran a hand through his messy curls. He yawned and pulled open the closet, looking through. He just took something out in a daze of sleep and pulled it on after changing out of his pajamas. He walked into the living room to see Jon already sitting at the dinner table. 

“G’morning, Jon.” Martin greeted softly. 

He picked up his mug and sat down next to Jon. Jon pressed a gentle kiss to Martin’s temple.

“Good morning.”

Jon looked him over and raised an eyebrow. “Is that Sasha’s dress?” he questioned. 

Martin glanced down at his attire. He now realised he was in fact wearing Sasha’s dark blue dress with the daisy pattern on it. “Suppose it is.”

Jon chuckled. “Seems we had the same idea then.” he said as he gestured to the sweater he was wearing. Martin chuckled, recognizing the sweater as one of his own.

“I guess so.” he answered with a smile.

Martin then pulled out his phone to text Tim and to wish him a nice morning.

**Mothboy**

Morning :)

G’morning, Sunshine

You sleep well?

Suppose so. No nightmares, which is a good thing

I would hope so

Shit Rosie’s calling- I’ll text you later

Cya :)

  
  


Martin put his phone back down, smiling at the memory of Tim’s nickname. Sasha and Jon had been out shopping and Martin and Tim were home alone watching movies on the couch. Eventually, they went from one topic to the other until Martin realised Tim’s name had the word ‘moth’ in it. Ti _ moth _ y Stoker. Tim joked about secretly being the mothman and Martin countered with a “More like mothboy.” And so the nickname was born.

He put his now empty mug back on the table and leaned over to kiss Jon on the cheek. “Thanks for the tea.” Martin said gently. He stood up and placed his now empty mug in the sink and then sat back down next to Jon, just leaning against him with a smile on his face.

* * *

Sasha had always liked button ups. Not necessarily because they looked professional, - there were plenty of button ups that weren’t - but Sasha just liked the way they looked on her. They made her smile and they made other people smile when they looked at her, which was a win win situation, really.

When Sasha woke up, she was alone in the bed. She reached for the nightstand to grab her glasses and once she got them, she swiftly slipped them on. She loosened her braid and ran her fingers through her curly hair a few times before deciding that it was alright like that. 

She took a breath and opened the closet. She quickly changed into some trousers and one of Tim’s lovely island boy shirts. He was going to be working almost all day and Sasha knew she’d miss him, so she shamelessly slipped into one of his button ups with a smile on her face. 

As she buttoned it up she glanced in the mirror. She then moved into the bathroom and put her makeup on, swiftly. She didn't wear that much makeup anyways. 

When she walked into the living room, she found Martin leaning against Jon and a steaming cup of tea waiting for her at the table. 

She picked up her mug and took a sip, still smiling. It was a bit cold, but she honestly didn't mind. “Morning.” she greeted, quickly drinking the tea up. 

Martin and Jon both took a look at her shirt and then started laughing. 

Sasha raised an eyebrow until she realized what Jon and Martin were wearing. 

“Wow- That's one hell of a coincidence.” Sasha said, putting her now empty mug down in the sink. 

“Yup.” Martin said. 

Sasha pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She then pulled out her phone and texted Tim

  
  


**#1 State Enemy**

Morning, babe

Morning, Sash

How's work? 

Rosie keeps teasing me cause I'm wearing Jon's shirt as if she doesn't wear Elias's hoodies everywhere

How rude of her

Very rude indeed

I gotta go get ready for work

Bye, Sash

Bye, Tim <33

  
  


Sasha chuckled as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. She then yawned and moved to pull on her coat. She zipped it up and walked over to Jon and Martin, slipping her bag over her shoulder. She pressed a kiss to both their foreheads and then walked towards the door.

“Have a nice day!” Martin called. 

Sasha smiled as she closed the door behind her and headed off to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> mmm i had way too much fun coming up with the contact names  
> tfw you dont have enough words so you write twohundred words about mugs
> 
> anywayssss thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed!!  
> comments and kudos make my day so please leave some :)))


End file.
